Craze That Comes in the Night
by Freedom s Fun
Summary: The boys are called to a place they don't know of, and are told things they never thought existed. And they're being asked to become new recruits to this weird, hidden organization. They have to keep quiet about it, or else...
1. Author's Note

The boys are called to a place they don't know of, and are told things they never thought existed. And they're being asked to become new recruits to this weird, hidden organization. They have to keep quiet about it, or else their friends and close teammates will find out. Just how hard is it to go to school, practice your favorite sport, and train the entire night with fights-that-could-kill-you everyday?

Author's note

This is my first story, and I've had this in my head for a while. I'm sorry if it's bad, I've really never written anything before.

This is going to be a mix of characters from Kuroko no Basuke and Free! with a few OCs, and there will be yaoi. Not explicit or detailed, but still a bit obvious(if you squint?), and the ships will have their moments.

KnB couples:

KagaKuro

MidoTaka

(friend/bro)AoKuro

AoKise(somewhere)

Aaand probably a few others will be mentioned every now and then

Free! couples:

MakoHaru

SouRin

NagiRei

Same with KnB

I won't be mentioning other couples in the beginning of the story, I'll let you guys decide on any other couples you'd like to see, if there are any, please do say which ones. This will be a long story, so there are a number of chances to add in, or mention couples that was voted the most.

Haru and Kuroko are a bit close, Kuroko and Kagami(and the GoM ofc) are second years here. Free! characters have their corresponding years.

There are big, a bit fluffy animals and powers/weapons here, so if you don't like weird weapons, even weirder powers or a seeing a few characters you know turning into big, scary but still-adorable creatures, then I advise you not to read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the OCs and this weird idea/story

Hope you enjoy it :D


	2. Selection I

Shoes squeaked against the floor all around the court as the Seirin basketball club practiced with the new team members against Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara, Koganei and Mitobe. The score was 23-25, with the old members leading. One of the new recruits quickly stole the ball and they brought it up until one of them was able to dunk it, before the whistle went off, making the match end in a tie.

"He's quite the dunker. Reminds me of when Kagami first went against us in that match."

Riko was taking notes on each of the new recruits as Hyuuga nodded in agreement. It looked like the new batch was great. ' _...and they would be greater after a little training, get them to coordinate better, make them faster...'_ Hyuuga could almost hear Riko thinking of deathly training regimens for the new members. He just shook his head, knowing he would be hearing a lot more complains about the rough training now that they had new people in.

It had been a year since it had all started, when Kagami and Kuroko joined the team. Everyone was confused at first, especially Kagami, on how someone so weak was able to become a part of the infamous 'Generation of Miracles'. Before they knew it, they saw Kuroko as the strongest among them, and they won the Winter Cup with Kagami and Kuroko's drive to win and beat all the Miracles dragging them in, making them play so well. They probably wouldn't have gotten stronger thanks to those two, with their promise to become the best. They all wanted to become the best, together, and that's what they did.

The team got really famous after that. The members became known in the school, and it would be hard to get to the gym for practice without bringing a crowd in. The other boys were somewhat jealous on how Kagami always brought the biggest ones, and how most of the people surrounding him were girls. When the school year started out, they had gotten over 20 people applying for the team. They had separated them to 4 groups, and a day for each group to go against the official members. The last and final team had their game today, and Riko was happy to see that they were easily able to work together to catch up to the others. They still had a lot of work to do, of course.

"So? What do you guys think?" Only Kuroko and Kagami were there to answer, since the other members were on the bleachers, having their own talk about the last team and the game they played.

"Well, they're definitely not bad, but-"

"Stop sounding like you're trying to find a way to insult them, Bakagami."

"Hey!"

"I think Kagami-kun could help train that guy with his dunking skills and jumping power."

"Thank you Kuroko for saying something useful."

"HEY! I didn't agree to nothin' yet!"

"Well, you're about to. He's kind of like you, minus the inhumane jumps. That's a compliment." Riko turned towards the 4th team of new members approaching them and pointed at the freshman who got most of the points for the team by dunks. "What's your name?"

"A-ah, my name is-" he was suddenly cut off by Koganei's question.

"Hey, where'd Kuroko and Kagami go?"

Riko turned to look at the bench behind her, "..." When Kagami learned how to sneak around like Kuroko does, she didn't know, but she knew that they were in a heap of trouble when she sees them next. ' _I'm gonna double- no, triple their training for tomorrow!_ '

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o**

 ** _LIIIIIIINE BREEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Well that worked."

Kagami and Kuroko had snuck out of the gym and were walking towards the public basketball court to practice on their own with _no one to disturb them_. Was what they thought, anyway. Dribbling was heard from the court, and when they turned they were shocked to see who was playing.

"Aahhhh! Kurokocchi! We were waiting for you!" Kise was about to pounce on Kuroko when Aomine grabbed the back of his collar and threw him back.

"We saw them last week, stupid. We were waiting for you, but you're earlier than I expected. She dismiss you early or somethin'?"

Kuroko and Kagami stared at him in response. "The likeliness of Riko dismissing us early is impossible" and "If she ever did that I'd be worried like heck" came at the same time.

"Hahaha! She sounds as scary as senpai, ne Shin-chan?" Takao threw his arm over Midorima's shoulders and brought his head down, making him drop the ball he was about to shoot.

"Tsk. That was unnecessary, you made me miss my shot, nanodayo. And I never said Miyaji-senpai was scary." Midorima pushed Takao off him, and Takao laughed when his arm returned to his side.

"Yeah right Shin-chan, I've seen you after he starts getting mad at us! It's written aaaaall over your face! No one can hide their fear of himmmmmm!" Takao said, as he pointed at Midorima, who was covering his face by pushing his glasses up, taking a little longer than it's supposed to. Takao started laughing out loud again. "I have no idea what you're talking about, nanodayo."

"Will you two stop flirting already?" Takao looked at Aomine and Kagami who both said that while his cheeks got a faint color of red. "W-what" Midorima was a little bit redder than Takao was, but turned away to shoot again. "I have n-no idea what you two are talking about!", throwing the ball once again for his usual three-pointer, but surprisingly missing.

"Your actions say otherwise, Midorima-kun"

"S-SHUT UP KUROKO" Midorima wasn't the only one turning redder every second though, and Takao was shocked himself to see Shin-chan, the Shin-chan he knows, the Shin-chan that never misses, actually miss because of embarrassment. Embarrassment and being red for being accused for having feelings for him. ' _Where am I even going with these thoughts? What was I thinking again?_ '

"So! What were you two doing here early anyway, if your coach really didn't let you out? I mean, sneaking out to your own private place with no one else but the two of you is-"

"We were jUST TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM ANYMORE QUESTIONS" Takao smirked at the bright-red Kagami, being able to return the favor of what Kagami did to him and his-' _wait, my?_ ' Shin-chan. Takao was brought back to reality from his thoughts through Kise's surprised scream, and Aomine's extremely loud ' _WAT_ '. He looked at what everyone else was looking at and-

"KUROKOCCHI IS BLUSHING OMG"

"TETSU WUT WHY ARE YOU RED"

Compared to what they were saying, Kuroko wasn't technically 'red' or completely 'blushing' either. He had the tiniest tint of pink on his cheeks and was avoiding eye contact with everyone. ' _I'd need a microscope to see that kind of blush! But everyone else noticed, especially..._ ' his thoughts were stopped once more to Aomine's laughter, directed at Kagami.

Kagami wasn't bright red anymore. The sight of Kuroko blushing and looking away- _Kuroko freaking blushing dammit_ \- just made him go full-tomato red, and everyone's laughter (except Kuroko's) wasn't helping. Midorima wasn't laughing out loud like the other three were, but you could visibly see his shoulders shake from suppressed laughter, and Takao swore he could here snickers coming from those beautifu- ' _brain, no, stop_ ' lips ' _mouth, it's mouth don't look at his lips_ '. Speaking of his lips, they, too, were shaking, and he was biting his lower lip to keep his snickers from reaching laughter. Takao felt like just going in front of him and... ' _I wonder what his lips tas-_ stopstopstop' he was thankful for Kagami's next outburst, he was sure everyone would have noticed his sudden redness soon. What he didn't know was that the person causing his inner turmoil saw his red face, and how curious that person was as to why he was blushing red while staring at his face.

"GUYS SHUT UP WILL YA?!"

Midorima composed himself pretty quick, but it took longer, a lot longer, for Kise and Aomine to stop laughing completely. And even then, they still had a stupid, huge grins plastered on their faces.

Kagami mustered the most serious-with-no-blush face he could, and asked the question that he'd mean to ask since they first saw them there. "What the heck are you guys doing here? And just the three of you?" He momentarily looked at Takao "... and him?"

"It was like fate! We were all headed to the same place, for the same reason! Wanting to see Kurokocchi aga-""Takao and I were simply heading home when Kise found us, dragged us here, and on the way, we bumped into Aomine, who, after hearing what Kise was planning to do, decided to join in 'for fun' as well." Kise pouted at Midorima, "You're no fun."

"Well, Kagami-kun and I were just passing by here for old memories' sake, our original decision and target was Maji Burger." Kagami looked at Kuroko quickly, "Kuroko, don't you-"" Would you like to join us?"

"We should lea-"

"I don't see why not! Ne, Shin-chan!"

Everyone else quickly agreed and Midorima got swept in with their plans, with Takao's smiling face making sure that he wouldn't be leaving until their little hangout was over.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o**

 ** _Another LIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEE BREAAAAAAAAAAK_**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Kagami was internally fuming. He wanted it to be just him and Kuroko tonight, and four others had to ruin it all. This wasn't what he was hoping for, and he was hoping that he could sneak out of practice again tomorrow with Kuroko, and it could actually just be the two of them _only_. ' _If coach lets us out of her sight ever again, anyway..._ ' He looked down in sadness as he realized that this would probably be the last time he'd ever be able to get out of practice, and he lost his chance.

The entire time Kagami was still internally depressed and didn't say much, so when they finally left Maji Burger he was happy in a beat. ' _I can still fix this night! We can still hangout, just the two of us!_ ' That was quickly destroyed by the next statement said, coming from Kuroko himself.

"Thanks for the fun time, but Midorima-kun and I need to check something. It will take some time, so it's better if you guys head on ahead."

Everyone was shocked, but the most shocked ones were Kagami and Takao. Those two? Checking something out? _Together?_ They looked at each other, at the two then at each other again. "What?""Why?"

"It was requested of by Akashi, only the two of us need to... check." Midorima casted a quick glance towards Kuroko, quick enough for no one to notice, except the boy with the hawk-eye view. It was just growing more and more suspicious, whatever they were going to do. But if they said it was an order by the Emperor himself, who was he to question?

"By Akashicchi himself, huh? Well, if it's from him, you should get it done as quickly as possible~!"

"We'll be going, don't do anything stupid, Tetsu."

Kise and Aomine left, and Kise turned to wave one more time before turning the corner, leaving their sight. The two other boys were skeptical on leaving their crus- _partners_ , _partners on the court_ , alone to deal with whatever they were tasked to. One more look at Kuroko's and Midorima's faces left them sighing and turning. Those two wouldn't leave until they were sure Kagami and Takao were gone and on their way home. But that didn't stop them from trying to follow them right after they leave themselves, to wherever they had to do this 'order'.

They followed the two as swiftly and as quietly as possible, making sure that they didn't notice they were being followed. Except they did know, and they could hear their footsteps and breathing as if they were walking right next to them. They turned to an alley, and the two stalkers followed after quickly as to not lose them. But when they turned, they only saw darkness and a dead end.

Takao couldn't believe it. They got away. If they tried to sneak around them, he was sure to notice, but they just disappeared. He looked everywhere, to find anything that could help him find out where those two went. His search was fruitless, until he saw a small footprint on the dirt and dust scattered around right next to a wall. It looked like... ' _A paw print? What would that be doing here? And it looks fresh, too. But I don't see anything in here that could've made this. What just happened here?_ '

Kagami was disappointed. He let Kuroko out of his sight-he was his partner, and he let him disappear right in front of him again. He was disappointed in himself, they'd been together for how long already, and he wasn't used to his antics. He thought by now he was used to it and could locate his friend easily but... Then he got curious. ' _This has never happened before. I've seen him disappear a lot, and I've already caught him a few times. He's never disappeared into thin air with nowhere to go!_ '

He noticed Takao looking around, and decided to join in on the search, until something caught his eye. Right next to the wall at the end of the alley, was blackness. Not the usual, shadowy dark, but actual blackness, but it was slowly disappearing, turning into an actual shadow. He inched closer to the wall, and tried to touch it.

' _Mist?_ Black _mist?_ '

Before he could wander about anything else, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"They're obviously not here anymore... Aw man! And I thought we were closing in on 'em too..." He turned to Kagami, face a bit more serious, "Find anything?"

Kagami looked back at the wall, expecting to see small traces of the black mist, but found none. 'Weird...'

"There's nothing here. Darn, they're quick. I'm gonna interrogate that guy tomorrow! Disappearin' into freaking alleyways... The heck is he doing?" "Count me in, I'm gonna find out what Shin-chan's up to!"

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o**

 ** _LINE BREEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKKK HEEEEEEEERRRRREEEEEEEEEE_**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Two shadows nearby watched the boys slowly leave.

"That was close. They almost saw us"

"That was because you took your sweet time down there."

"They're the ones you're nominating?" A female voice spoke up, a third form joining them.

"Yes. They have good... Physical abilities."

"They won't be as bad as the last batch of recruits, or as slow."

"You both sound confident, let's see what they can do when it all starts, then. They were nominates by you, after all, so I expect as much. Where are the other two? You had four candidates, did you not?"

"One of them is... Far, right now."

"The other wasn't as curious as these two."

"I see. Then you have one week, lead them all _there_. But remember, they can't know who you are. Not yet."

"We know. How are the other candidates?"

"Those two said they picked out four as well, didn't they? Have you seen them yet?"

"No, but I'm about to. Go back ahead of me, I'll be checking them soon."

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o**

R&R please?

Sorry if it's so long, most(ifnotall) chapters will be like this. And I'm also sorry if I take really long to update, or if my writing style changes every now and then. Or if any of the characters are OOC. Or if it gets shorter but weirder. And (ipromisethisisthelast(imsosorry)) if my writing style is too extensive or if it doesn't describe enough. ;-; And(suuuuuperlast) if the chapter titles suck. Or if the title of the story itself is weird.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
